winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 426
Ice and Fire (Duel in the Omega Dimension in the Nickelodeon dub) is the 26th and final episode of the fourth season of Winx Club. Synopsis The Wizards of the Black Circle are seen running away from Nebula and Aisha in the Omega Dimension. The Winx shortly follow Nebula and Aisha. The Wizards manage to break a wall in the Omega Dimension, but find themselves trapped in an area. Ogron refuses to surrender to the fairies and tries to find a way to escape but Aisha and Nebula finds them and attack. When Ogron thinks that he has defeated Aisha and Nebula, the Winx all of a sudden appear right on time. The other Wizards (knowing that their magic powers have weakened and became not as powerful as they used to be) become uneasy about confronting the Winx, but they all gang up and fight back. The Winx sends a magic Believix convergence spell and they fight. Roxy, Nebula and Aisha join the Winx to help battle the Wizards. http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/File:Iced_Wizards_of_Black_Circle.jpg The Winx's Believix Convergence spell successfully overpowers and defeat the Wizards as well as freezing them solid in the Omega Dimension. The ice start falling from the ceiling and the Winx escape. Bloom notices that Nebula is left behind. Nebula states that she has chosen the dark side and has to remain there to repent for what she has done, but Bloom reassures her that she has goodness in her heart. Having all of that said, Nebula agrees to leave with Bloom. When Bloom and Nebula rise up from the Omega Dimension, Morgana and Nebula hugged each other, and Aisha is seen standing by the other Winx. Bloom greets Aisha, but Aisha starts crying, her heart still broken from when Nabu sacrificed himself to save the Fairies. Sky notices that the sun beam comes out and exclaims that you don't see the sun beam in the Omega Dimension very often. Morgana congratulates the Winx on their courage and defeating the Wizards once and for all. She also recognizes Nabu. The Earth Faries release their magic throughout the Earth and Morgana says that from now on they will work to restore the magic of Earth and to make Earth a better place again. Morgana reveals that she will be going back home to her family in Gardenia. Roxy is happy that she will be living with Morgana, her mom. Morgana appoints Nebula as the new Queen of Tir Nan Og as Roxy is still too young. Nebula is surprised and admits that she betrayed Morgana but in the end she accepts the crown. Back in Gardenia, Klaus is seen playing with Artu. Artu is upset because Roxy isn't there. Roxy comes back with the Winx and Morgana. Klaus doesn't remember Morgana but after restoring his memories of her, he hugs her. Morgana tells the Winx her past. She reveals being a queen was nice but she lost touch of reality. She wanted to be a special, without using magic, and wanted to live among ordinary people. She met Klaus and fell in love and got married. Soon they had Roxy and she was ready to give up her throne to live with her family in the human world. However the Wizards defeated Morgana and captured her, and this erased all the memories of her from the minds of all the humans who once knew her. The Winx return back to Love and Pet. Stella is afraid to look at the store but is greeted by their pets. They are all happy but Stella notices something fishy. She tears down a picture of her room but sees her room trashed. Then two costumers appear at Love and Pet, and soon a whole line is waiting to get their pets taken care of. Jason Queen comes and tells the Winx that they had a contract that they had signed and they have to start to work. He asks them if they were having second thoughts but Musa chimes in and tells Jason that they will not back out and be able to perform, for the last time, at the Frutti Music Bar. The Winx and the Specialists exchange news. The Specialists have to go back to Red Fountain and Sky has to go back to Eraklyon. The Specialists reassure the Winx that they will see each other again soon, but the Winx have their own responsibilities. For one, they have Love and Pet to look after, and the music contract that they had signed. Aisha comes back to the Winx and recalls how she and Nabu wanted to live on Earth, and how everywhere she looks, it reminds her of Nabu. She decides to stay on Earth. Klaus is upset that the Specialists will be leaving him, but the Specialists offer to work for him one last time. Morgana is seen at the Music Frutti Bar, and so is Headmistress Faragonda. Roxy accepts the offer to go to Alfea for more fairy training. The Winx perform at the Frutti Music Bar as well. The Winx are flying over Gardenia in their Believix and not their Enchantix. Major Events *The Wizards of the Black Circle are defeated by the Winx and Nebula, and are frozen forever in the Omega Dimension. *The Winx weaken the Wizards as Gardenia believes in fairies and soon destroy them. *Bloom, Stella, Flora, Aisha/Layla, Musa, Tecna, Roxy and Nebula use Convergence to defeat and freeze the Wizards solid in the Omega Dimension. *Queen Morgana gives up her position as queen to live her old life with her husband and daughter, Roxy. *Nebula becomes queen of the Fairies. *Aisha returns to the Winx. *Roxy accepts the offer to join at Alfea. *The Winx seriously consider staying in Gardenia and not returning to Magix. *The Winx didn't return to their Enchantix forms (See Trivia). *Morgana and Klaus reunite. Debuts None Characters *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Tecna *Musa *Aisha *Roxy *Morgana *Nebula *Klaus *Artu *Sky *Brandon *Helia *Timmy *Riven *Ogron *Anagan *Duman *Gantlos *Faragonda *Jason Queen Trivia *This episode has the same name as the 4Kids season 1 finale, Fire and Ice, only with the words reversed. *This Season 4 finale episode should not be considered as the final episode before the events of the second Winx Club movie Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure. *A production mistake was made when the Winx were seen in their Enchantix at the end of this episode. *This is the final time Love and Pet, the Fairy Pets and Tir Nan Og appear in Season 4. *Although it's an animation error, this is the final appearance of the Winx's Enchantix forms. Mistakes *Nabu appears in the final scene while Roxy was dancing, even though he's dead (or in a coma). *Roxy disappears when the Winx fly back to Magix. *The Winx fly back to Magix in Enchantix formations, despite they're Believix fairies. Nick Voice Cast Winx Club *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reyonso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Romi Dames as Musa *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Liliana Mumy as Roxy Specialists *Matt Shively as Sky *Adam Gregory as Brandon *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy *Sam Riegel as Riven *David Faustino as Helia *Will Blagrove as Nabu Quotes "Nabu and I wanted to live here on this world..." ''-' Aisha''' Full Epsiode Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon